Mr Nanny and the Dull Girl
by Apocalyptah
Summary: Looking for a job, Kaito finds a nanny job. Since it's high paying, he takes it. Little does he know that the girl he nannys for will have a handful of secrets.


Kaito looked through the newspaper, looking for jobs. He wanted a job so he can go on awesome vacations with his best friends, Len and Gakupo. The highest paying job was off a full-time nanny. _They'll make fun of me for being a 'baby-sitter'... but it pays well... I guess I'll call the number, _Kaito thought.  
He picked up his phone and dialed the number. After about 2 rings, a man quickly picked up the phone "hello?" Kaito responded "Uh, hello, I was interested in the nanny job". The man replied "Oh yes, Miku is very easy to take care of. Sort of. Just come over ASAP." The man hung up and Kaito was confused with how quickly he was given the job. He saw the newspaper had the address on it so he got in his car and went right to the address. He got to a nice looking 2 story house and pulled up into the driveway.  
He knocked on the front door and the man from the phonecall opened the door, a scared looking girl with long teal hair clinging to his arm. The man smiled "come in, come in."  
They sat at the living room table and talked with the scared girl gazing out the window  
"Okay... So your name is...?"  
"Kaito Shion"  
"Kaito, this girls name is Miku. She does not know how to speak, read, or write. Her mother and brother are locked up in a psych ward and I am going to court for murder this Monday, I might go to jail for life. So, until her mother comes back, if she does, we need a full-time nanny. I want you to take great care of my little girl."  
"Okay, sir"  
Kaito was shocked with what he heard _she can't read? Write? Talk?._  
The man talked again "in her room, is a binder with instructions on how to take care of her, right now I'm going to leave to stay at my brother's house because his house is closer to the court. Good luck" The man walked out the door and pulled his car out of the driveway. Kaito smiled "hey Miku, can you show me your room?"  
Miku got up, and walked slowly towards her room as if the floor was to fall any second. They went up the stairs and into her room. Her walls her blue, her bed sheets were pink, she had a closet, TV, dresser, a desk. It looked like a normal girl's room. On her desk was the binder that her dad left him.  
He opened to the first page. It was a schedule. He looked at the time, it was 2:00. On the schedule, that was lunch time. It says she likes whatever's in the fridge. Kaito grabbed Miku's hand "let's go down to the kitchen and get you something to eat, okay?"  
Miku sat at the kitchen table. Kaito grabbed chicken nuggets from the freezer "Hey Miku want chicken nuggets?" Miku nodded lazily. Kaito put the chicken nuggets on the table and sat next to Miku  
"Miku. Say yes"  
She was silent.  
"Ye..."  
Miku copied "Yehhhh..."  
"sss..."  
Miku repeated "yehh...sssss..."  
Kaito smiled and put 10 chicken nuggets on a microwaveable plate. He cooked them in the microwave then gave them to Miku. Kaito smiled "nice and soft". Miku giggled while eating them.  
Next on the schedule was free-time.  
He noticed the house she lived in was close to the park, and when he was 16 he still liked the playground, so he had no idea why she wouldn't  
She followed him to his car and got in the passenger seat. Kaito looked at Miku and smiled "Wanna play at the park?"  
Miku smiled and nodded.  
When they got there, Miku was fascinated by the large amount of grass. It was a huge field. Miku ran and collapsed onto the grass, giggling.  
When Kaito walked up to her, Miku playfully threw grass at him. Kaito laughed with her.  
They played for a while in the grass before going to the playground. Miku curiously walked up to the swings, staring at them.  
She sat down and stared at her feet. Kaito sat on the swing next to her "want me to push you?"  
Miku looked at Kaito, confused  
Kaito asked her "have you ever been here?"  
Miku shook her head.  
Kaito sat up and gave Miku a light push. She was startled for a moment, than started giggling.

* * *

Back at the house, at Mikus' bed time, Kaito decided to snoop around her room. He asked her, pointing to a closet "have you ever been in there?" Miku shook her head.  
Kaito approached the closet as Miku drifted off to sleep.  
Kaito opened it. It was a bunch of things a girl would have, make up, books, board games, stuffed animals.  
The thing that caught his attention was the diary.  
He grabbed the diary and ran off to her parents' room.  
_She had a diary. She must have known how to write before. _He thought to himself.  
He opened the diary to the first page, it was dated 2 years ago, when she was 14.  
He could read her handwriting

_Nobody would talk to me today. I try to, but they just walk away from me. My dad says he'll make me all better if I get worse because he's a psychologist, but he didn't go to college, grandpa taught him. I would like him to teach me. I'd like to know what was wrong with everyone in my school for being so mean to me. I still have a scar under my eye from the time they beat me. My mother cried and said if it happened one more time she was pulling me out of school. Well, it happened again today. I was walking down the hallway with a new outfit I had on - I thought everyone would love it and start liking me. I never did anything that made them hate me. Anyway, while walking down the hallway near the end of the day (another failed attempt day of socializing), one of the girls pushed me against the locker and pulled my skirt down. The other girl ripped off my shirt. They started beating me. They wouldn't stop until I was unconscious. I woke up in the empty hallway, feeling blood on the floor. I didn't cry or scream. I waited for help. Finally, the principal found me beaten and battered, made me put on my gym clothes, and called my mom. She came in tears. The principal said they can home school me. My mom was happier, saying that would be good. When I got home, my mom told my dad the news. He did not react well. He was angry "She needs to be social!" he said. My mom got angry "she wasn't! All the kids were making fun of her!" My dad yelled back at her "well if you gave her an actual haircut maybe they'd stop making fun of her!" This was when my mom got furious. She picked up the meat knife, and sliced my dads shoulder. No, not off. I would've laughed, sorry to say, if she sliced his shoulder off. But right now, they're still fighting. My mom is probably going to be readmitted to the mental hospital by my dad. It's a vicious cycle._


End file.
